everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Clamora D. Discord
Clamora D. Discord is the daughter of Dr. Discord from the Phantom Tollbooth. In the Destiny Conflict, she is a Rebel, she hates her role, hates loud noises, but she does love the story. She rooms with Ares Senses. Appearance Clamora has thick red hair worn in two buns on top of her head, given perfect view of her larger than usual ears and metal hearing aids. She has tan skin, and large green eyes. She wears a large white button down shirt, unbuttoned, that reminds one of a lab coat, a crimson sleeveless top, a metal belt, a cream colored skirt and black tights. She wears brown sandals. Personality Clamora is a mixture of the subgroups of mom friends. A worry mom friend, meaning that if she likes you as a person, she will worry about what you do, what you eat, when you eat, everything. The fight mom friend, meaning she will do her best to fight for you, even if you don't really need defending. And last but not least, she's a puppy mom friend. She wants to be involved in everything that you do, and follows you around. Clamora is deaf, but she is very good at reading lips, so she knows what's going on even without her hearing aids on. And she's the best at ignoring people. When a topic she doesn't like or a person who annoys her wants to talk to her, she just mutes her hearing aids, then nods and smiles. She reminds people of a little kitten, especially when she's tired, which is often. She rests her head against people, or presses for innocent physical contact. And she loves it when you play with her hair, even though with her hair style, the only thing you can really do is muss up her bangs. She has good advice. She isn't good at a lot of her school work, but if you need solid advice, talk to Clamora, Clamora is always ready to give out advice, and her advice is ninety percent infallible. She doesn't push you to follow the advice, she just likes to help people. Clamora doesn't care what other people have to say about her. Or anyone for that matter. If you bad mouth someone to her, she probably will just try to befriend them and will go out of her way to paint them in a good light. You ''on the other hand she may insult pretty colorful. Friends TBA Romance Her parents didn't exactly have a good love life, and Clamora figures she inherited that, so to speak. Acquaintances '''The Phantom Tollbooth Team' Literally the name that Alger Math came up with for the people from the unknown story known as The Phantom Tollbooth. They hang out like twice a month, and Clamora is kind of overwhelmed by some of the people and the topics. Enemies TBA Family Father: Dr. Discord He doesn't understand why his daughter is a deaf girl. He blasts loud noises as often as he can, which probably didn't do anything to help Clamora's hearing. He didn't even want to get her hearing aids, but Dynne had given her the hearing aids he got from the Soundkeeper. Mother: Sonia Keepler How did the doctor of noise and the keeper of pleasant sounds wind up having a child? It's...hard to say. They are civil to each other when they meet face to face, for Clamora's sake, but they hate each other. Sonia fights for complete custody of Clamora, now that she's no longer a baby, hollering and making unpleasant sounds, but the fact that Sonia ignored her daughter until she was seven is grounds enough for the custody arrangement to stay the way it is. Brother: The Dynne He's basically her brother, the shapeless mass, that fell in love with the baby from the moment he saw her. He is willing to do many things for young Clamora, even brave the Soundkeeper to get her hearing aids. He's a bit of an oaf. clumsy and eager, but Clamora does love him. Maybe even more than she loves her father.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Phantom Tollbooth